It is common to display items on a display of an electronic device for user manipulation. The user is usually provided with a way of deleting one or more of the displayed items. The items that are displayed may be parent items that have one or more linked child items. If the parent item is deleted from the list, the one or more linked child items are deleted along with the parent item. There is no difference in the user input required to delete a parent item together with its linked child items and the user input required to delete a single item, e.g. a child item or a parent item without linked child items. The use of the same user input to delete a group of items (i.e. the parent item and its child items) or a single item can result in a user accidently deleting all child items when the parent item is deleted, which may result in an unintentional loss of information that may not be retrievable.